Voyeurism
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Then I realized: whoops. I hadn't meant to say that outloud. I quickly look at the ceiling, feigning innocence, like I hadn't just admitted I was looking at his body instead of my work./ Puzzleshipping. One shot. Smut.


_Why do I write so much smut omfg I think I have a problem._  
_I need to find more productive things to do. Like, write an actual story instead of so many one shots._

* * *

"So what is it you don't get?" Yugi asked, peering over curiously to watch me finish up my homework.

"Looking at these questions is like trying to read Greek." I complained, biting the eraser end of my pencil.

"Don't do that." He commented, pulling the utensil away from my mouth. He rolled his eyes a little, but he was smiling. "I'll help you with whatever you don't understand."

"I don't even know what I don't understand!"

"Then how do I help you if I don't know what you don't know?" He asked, exasperated. "Just ask me something and I'll do my best. It's actually really simple."

"You only say that because you know how to do it all already."

"Don't be so grumpy." Yugi scolded. "So what is it? What part do you not know?"

"Um..." I looked up at him. He was standing there next to me, hands braced on the coffee table as he leaned over my paper. My eyes went from his face, down his neck, and along the curve of his back. His rear was sticking out in such an alluring way that it made me forget all about education. "Are you trying to seduce me, Yugi?"

His face flushed, and he stood straight up, eyes narrowing in on me. I was confused for a moment, and then I realized: _whoops_. I hadn't meant to say that outloud. I quickly looked to the ceiling, feigning innocence, like I hadn't just admitted I was looking at his body instead of my work.

"Yami, you need to focus more! Is your head only filled with that kind of stuff?" He demanded. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes off of him. How in God's name was it _my_ fault he was so tempting? After a brief minute of silence, he sighed, and I glanced back at him. "No, never mind." He waved his hand, looking as if he'd just realized something. "It's understandable. I didn't mean to flare up at you."

"You aren't wrong, though." I said. "It's just...whenever I'm near you, I can't control myself. My whole head is always filled with thoughts of you. All the damn time. Like how much I want to hold you and touch you...how much I love you...I can't help but admire your physique." I covered my face with my hands. "I'm kind of incorrigible, right? So easily ruled by my lower half. I'm sorry."

"No, actually...I'm the same way." He replied, and I peek over my fingers at him. He stepped around the coffee table so he was standing directly in front of me. "That's why I said it's understandable. Here, I'll prove it to you."

"Yugi..." I began, letting my hands fall away so I could look up at him. "You—"

"Don't move." He commanded over me. His hands moved down to his waist, and I hear the clicking of his belt being unlatched. I blinked, startled. He watched my face, gauging my reaction, as he unzipped his pants. I can't help it—my eyes immediately dropped down to his crotch, right there in front of me. My face started to get hot as I saw that he was totally erect. _Good god almighty, thank you for this gift you hath bestowed upon me._ I reached my slightly trembling hand out toward him, consumed by the overwhelming desire to feel his skin.

"No." He said sharply, and I jerked my hand back, surprised, looking at his face again. "No touching. You just watch." He tilted his head back a bit, his eyes still burning me with his own desire. "See what it does to me whenever I think of you – whenever you make your passes at me? What I want to do so badly... it aches deep in my gut." His fingers were moving. They brushed over the tip of his penis, then moved down to the base. He straddled my legs, sitting on my lap so I couldn't look anywhere but at him. With a low sound coming out of his erotic-looking mouth, he stroked his erection. My heart beat rose right into in my throat as I watched him pleasure himself.

"Just look at me..." He moaned. And I am; _oh,_ _god, I am._ I couldn't possibly take my eyes off of him for even a second. I was completely entranced. He worked his hand furiously, hips bucking against my legs. The friction between our clothes only heightened my arousal. It was consuming every cell in my body. I gripped the fabric of the couch under me, desperately trying to keep myself from touching him.

"Y-Yami..." He breathed. He inserted his two middle fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. I watch as his tongue worked, soaking those fingers with spit. I don't think I have ever been so hard in my life. After a couple of sinuous minutes, he pulled said fingers out, a string of saliva breaking and falling down his chin, and reached behind him. I watch as he hunched over and gave a sharp jerk against me. I know that he's plunging those fingers into himself, seeking for that one spot that turns him into melted wax.

I no longer knew if I was in heaven or hell. This glorious torture was more than I could take. To have something so desirable in front of me but not be able to touch it…it was like placing food in front of a dog but ordering it not to eat. I wanted to drag my tongue up his neck, grasp him in my hand and make him squirm, thrust my hips into him over and over again. But I was forced to be still.

Tightly closed eyes, head tilted back in ecstasy, parted lips that only partly coherent noises were coming out of...everything about his face was driving me to the edge. He hadn't even touched me where I was begging for it, but I could feel every breath, every clench, every stroke, and every shudder as if they were my own.

_"Ah!"_ He bent forward as a wave of pleasure went through him, leaning over me. The tip of my nose rubbed against the front of his shirt, and I breathe in his scent deeply – hoping it was enough to sate my needs until I was allowed the privilege of touching him. His voice played at my ear; going right from my eardrum and down, down my body, stopping right at my groin. It was all I could do to not kiss his slender neck or wrap my hand around his straining hard-on that was so tantalizingly close to me.

"It's your fault." He panted, lips brushing against my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "You always make me like this, so..." He moved, and the friction of him against my own erection was enough to make me moan and see spots. I could barely breathe. "You have to take responsibility for it. You have to stay with me. You can't leave. Because...because...!"

"I...I understand!" I managed, about to cream myself or pass out. Or do both. "I'll do my very best not to let you down, so…so _please_…" I closed my eyes, hating that he was able to make me beg in such a broken voice.

Yugi's lips were suddenly on mine, so swift and deep. Our tongues meet like old friends, embracing and twining around sweetly. So sweet it intoxicated me completely. It was enough to melt everything right down to the very core. Enough to completely overwhelm and dominate me. I moved my hand to his erection, and he allowed me finish what he had started. He was jerking against me, moaning loudly, as he released. Breathing hard, he pulled down my own zipper, pulling me free from the confines of my pants. His hand touched my sensitive flesh, and I quivered

And, for a hot-blooded youth like me, the temptation of forbidden fruit and the taste of pleasure were irresistible. All I could do was succumb to it.

* * *

_Please review_


End file.
